Beautiful
by Wenddyyxo
Summary: Emily is a smart, cute girl whom is a little awkward but yet a bubbly person. And who has a lot of courage (when needed). She meets Samcro when she gets her car fixed and is slowly getting attracted to this one special guy. And his life becomes her life. All in all, it will gonna be a complicated, but romantic ride. Happy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_A/N: I don't own anything, all I own is my OC and my mistakes. _

A silver car drove into the driveway of Teller-Morrow and after it parked, a girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes came out of the car. Wearing black shorts, pink tank top and white heels.

Emily looked around her and took her sunglasses off. Her eyes fell on a bunch of chatting guys sitting on a picnic table. There were five of them – a guy with black short curls, a guy with no hair but a tattoo on his head, a guy without hair, a guy with blonde middle-long hair and a guy with grey-ish hair.

She looked around her one more time, but there was nobody else but them, so she had no choice but to ask them.

Emily walked over to the guys and when she was close enough for them to hear her heels clicking to the ground, all eyes were on her.

She came to a stop when she was in front of them and gave them a small smile.

"Aye, love. Can we help ya?" The grey-ish hair looking guy asked.

"Actually, yes. My engine is making really weird sounds and I was wondering if any of you could take a look." Emily said and made eye contact with all of them.

"Sure thing, where's your car?" The blonde hair looking guy asked.

"It's the silver one over there." She said pointing at the car in the distance behind her.

The guys took a look over he shoulder and the blonde hair guy made eye contact with the tattoo head guy. "Juice, could you take a look?" and the boy nodded and took off.

"Thank you." Emily said with a sincere smile and the boys smiled back.

"No problem, hey, I'm Jax." The blonde guy said and extended his hand which Emily shook and then let go again. "Hey, I'm Emily." She said with a smile.

"Aye Emily, I'm Chibs." The grey-ish guy said with a smile and Emily smiled back.

Then Jax introduced the other guys – the bald man is Happy and the black short curly hair guy is Tig.

Shortly after the introduction Juice returned, "Hey, I'm gonna need your keys so I can have a better look at the engine, if you don't mind." he said.

Emily turned around to look at Juice and shook her head with a smile, "No, not at all." she said and took her keys out of her bag and gave them to him and he took them and walked back to her car.

Emily turned back around to the other boys and made eye contact once again with everyone, her eyes lingering a bit longer at Happy and then she looked at her watch and her eyes widened and a soft curse escaped her lips.

"You okay?" Jax asked and Emily's head shot up and her eyes locked with Jax and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good." Emily mumbled and drifted away in her thoughts.

The boys gave each other a questioning look and a few raised eyebrows before they looked at Emily again.

"Hey, um.. is it possible if I come and pick up my car within a few hours? I've got to be somewhere now, it's really important.." Emily said, stumbling over her words.

Jax laughed and nodded. "Yeah, of course. Need a ride to your location?" He asked and Emily shook her head. "No, thanks. The bus will do just fine." she said with a smile and then took her phone out of her bag and sent a short text to her friend that she would be there in a few minutes.

Emily smiled at the boys and said goodbye before hurriedly walking away towards the road, waiting at the bus stop.

_**A/N: **__So, this was basically just an introduction chapter, a little short but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Let me know! And chapter two will be up soon. And don't forget to check my page and check the links to pics that belong to this story, like how Emily looks like and her house looks like. Xx _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A/N: **__Thank you all so much for all the favorites and followers already. It means a lot to me! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and as usual, I don't anything except for my OC and mistakes._

The bus had finally arived and Emily made her way in, sitting down on the nearby seat.

Her thoughts drifted to the boys she just met, they seemed dangerous, but nice nontheless. She thought about the bald guy, he seemed a little quite, very observing.

But before she could think about him any further, her phone rang and with a sigh she took it out of her bag and answered the call.

"Yes, I'm coming Leah, stop calling, I'm on my way." Emily said and looked out of the window.

"_Nevermind about the appointment, I've got to do something else. I'll call you later for a different appointment."_ Leah said and hung up.

Emily grunted and dropped her phone into her bag and threw her head to the back of her seat. "You've got to be kidding me." she sighed.

Not long after the call the bus came to a stop and Emily got out of the bus. She looked around her and saw a small café.

Emily made her way over to the café and opened the door and was greeted by one of the employees whom guided her to a table.

She orderd a cup of coffee and stared at the ground. She knew she had to wait at least a half hour before she could take the bus, and she knew too that she wouldn't be able to fill her time drinking coffee.

Emily looked up when the employee brought her coffee and she gratefully smiled at the young boy. He looked like has only 17.

The young boy left and she took a small sip of her coffee, staring out of the window. She didn't even knew if her car would be fixed already when she'd be back.

Emily sighed and drank her cup of coffee within a few sips and then payed the check before walking out of the café.

She took a look at her watch and saw that she had to wait 25 more minutes. Time really wasn't working in her favor today.

Taking another look around she saw that there was nothing to do around here, except to sit and wait.

Emily sighed and took out her phone and decided to call a cab. She'd rather spend a little more money on her ride back then having to wait 25 minutes doing nothing.

It didn't take long before the cab arrived, and she gladly entered it and told the driver her location.

It was a quick but boring ride but she made it to the TM. She payed the cab and came out of the car, and already felt eyes on her.

Emily looked straight ahead and her eyes landed on the picnic table once again and she saw the five boys she met not so long ago, staring at her.

It wasn't long before they all waved, said hi and smiled. And that was Emily's motivation to make her way over to them.

"Didn't expect you back this soon, especially not via a cab." Jax said, taking a quick glance at the cab riding away.

"I wasn't planning on either of it, but my friend cancelled the appointment when I was in the bus, and well... I was way too bored to wait another half hour to take the bus back.. so yeah." Emily said, looking at each of them. Noticing that they were all staring at her and hanging on to every word she said.

"Should have could us, we'd pick you up, saving you some money." Tig spoke up.

Emily smiled, "I appreciate it, but it's okay." she looked over her shoulder at her car and then back to the boys, and before she could ask Juice spoke up, "It's all fixed, it was just a minor problem. But you should be good."

"Thank you so much. How much?" Emily asked, already searching in her bag for her wallet.

"Nothing." Jax said and Emily shook her head. "No, I owe you, so name your price." she stubbornly said.

The boys laughed and Emily cocked a confused eyebrow. "Careful with your words, love." Chibs said jokingly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A/N: **__Just want to thank you all so much for all the favorites and followers, I'm glad you like this story. And, I just want to tell you that I like to take my stories slow so don't expect Emily and Happy to come together soon. Either way, I don't own anything except for my mistakes and OC._

After a quick thought Emily realised what she just said and looked down so her hair would cover up the blush that was making it's way to her cheeks.

Then she let out a laugh and shook her head and looked at them again. "Not funny." She mumbled with a smile on her face.

The boys grinned and Jax spoke, "You're fine, but if there's anything that you can do, I'll make sure to give you a call."

Emily smiled and took out her notebook and a pen and wrote down her number and gave the paper to Jax.

"Thank you." she said, the smile still plastered on her face. And she allowed herself to let her eyes linger to Happy, and was greeted with his eyes already staring at her.

If it wasn't for Juice interrupting the moment by standing up and walking towards Emily, she could've stared in his eyes for hours.

But Emily turned her attention on Juice and he gave her the keys of her car. "Thanks, that might come in handy." she said with a grin which Juice returned.

She almost didn't want to leave. She liked the boys, they might be fun to hang around with. But she also knew that she shouldn't involve herself with these people. She heard from other people about these kind of gangs. But nontheless, she didn't quite believed what they said, she didn't want to believe it, until she had seen prove herself.

But standing there in silence and having all eyes on her brought her out of her thoughts quick enough.

Emily said her goodbyes with a smile and the boys waved her off with a big smile.

She could feel their eyes in her back when she made her way over to her car. Them taking note of every single movement she made. And she expected that she'd feel really uncomfortable with this, but it kinda gave her a confident boost.

So with a smile she opened her car door and sat down in the drivers seat and she drove away from the TM garage.

Emily turned on the radio and put on the volume and with a big smile on her face she happily sang along with the song that was playing.

It took her about one and a half hour to get to her home, since it was on the totally opposite direction from the TM.

She knew that normally she wouldn't feel so excited as she does right now, and she wasn't sure what brought her this happiness, but she did know that she didn't mind at all.

Emily got out of the car and walked to her front door and unlocked it.

She loved her new house, it was big, had a lot of space, it looked nice and more importantly; it was really close to the beach.

She walked into the kitchen and she was planning to put her bag on the kitchen table when she realised that she didn't bring along her bag.

A surge of panic shot through her, every important thing was in her bag. Her money, her phone, and lots more.

"Okay, calm down. It must be in the car." Emily whispered to herself.

And so she half ran out of the house and opened her car door to find nothing. No bag at all.

Emily walked back in the house into the living room and picked up the phone and dialed the TM phone number.

Within a few seconds someone answered the phone, _"Hello, This is Gemma Teller-Morrow from the TM garage, can I help you?"_ a lady said.

"Hi, I have a question." Emily said and her eyes scanned the room to make sure she didn't unconsciously dropped her bag somewhere.

"I was at the garage a few hours ago to get my car fixed, but I think I forgot my bag. And I was wondering if it's still there." she said.

"_What does your bag look like?" _the woman said.

"It's a white medium bag from Chanel."

"_Do you have any idea where it might be?"_

"I guess it's somewhere at the picnic table or close to the fence."

"_Okay, I'll take a look, give me a minute." _

"Sure, thanks."

Emily stared at the ground and waited for the woman to come back to the phone, and hoping that she found it.

"_I think I found your bag. You can pick it up, I'll keep it safe." _

"Okay, thanks. I'm on my way."

"_All right, bye." _

"Bye." Emily said and hung up the phone and hurriedly made her way outside, locked the door and stepped in her car and drove away.

It was a quick ride and before she knew it she was already at the TM garage.

And as soon as she could, she stepped out and saw nobody she recognized. Just a few boys fixing cars, but not the boys she met a few hours ago. She also noticed the bikes that stood earlier in a line not that far from the picnic table that they were gone.

Emily gave a little shrug and decided to walk towards the little cabin close to the picnic table and knocked at the already open door.

A woman turned around and as she spoke she recognized the voice and thought that she was the woman she had talked over the phone with earlier.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Um, yes. I'm Emily, the girl you spoke with over the phone about the bag." Emily said and took a step further inside.

"Oh, right." Gemma said and turned around and rummaged in a locker and not long after she took the bag out.

"Is it this one?" She asked as she held up a white medium Chanel bag, but not Emily's bag.

"No, it isn't.." Emily sighed and she ran a hand through her hair.

"Has anyone around here seen you with your bag?" Gemma asked while she put the bag back in the locker.

"Um, yeah. Five boys; Happy, Jax, Juice, Chibs and um.." Emily thought for a seconds before finishing her list ".. and Tig."

Gemma thought for a second and then took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

It took a few rings before whomever she was calling answered the phone. "Hi babe, there's this girl named Emily right here with me, looking for a white medium bag, claimed that you saw her with it."

It went silent for a moment before apparently one of the boys answered the unasked question.

"Where is it?" Gemma asked.

Emily looked around and noticed that the desk was pretty messy with a lot of paper work.

"Okay, thank you. Be careful." Gemma said with a smile.

Emily couldn't help but wondering if she was dating one of those boys. For a moment her thoughts flickered to Happy, maybe she was dating him.

And out of nowhere she felt a surge of jealousy. _What the hell_ she thought.

Apparently Gemma had already hung up the phone and her expression must have had a very questioning look because she saw enough reason to explain herself. "I called Jax, he's my son. He found your bag, I'll get it for you." she said.

Relief flowed through Emily's body and she smiled, "Okay, thank you." she said and stepped out of the little office so Gemma could get out.

"You can walk with me, it's in the clubhouse." she said while making her way outside.

Emily doubted for a second but then decided that it wouldn't do much harm so she followed Gemma inside and when she was inside she noticed that the guys that where hanging around here were wearing the same cuts that the five boys wore when she met them.

The half naked girls didn't go unnoticed either, there were plenty of them walking around here.

Gemma came to a stop, "Wait here." she said when they arrived at the beginning of a hallway.

Emily did as she was told and turned around to take another good look at the big room that apparently was the clubhouse.

Emily was about to sink away in her thoughts when she heard clicking of heels and soon enough Gemma stood in front of her, holding up a bag, her bag.

Emily smiled relieved and took the bag from Gemma. "Please thank Jax for me, and remind him again that I owe him."

Gemma smirked and nodded, "Sure. I'll let you out."

Emily followed Gemma outside and gave her a smile, "Thanks for your help."

"Yeah no problem." she said and waved her goodbye.

Emily smiled and walked to her car, stepping inside with a relieved heart.

_**A/N: **__I know, these are all just fill ups. And no Emily/Happy at all, but that will change soon enough, I promise! It just takes some time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. xx_


End file.
